The Korosensei Project
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: What if the world wasn't in danger? The world's best assassin known as The God of Death teaches a couple of students in order to surpass him by killing him. But if they fail to do so, they'll all be killed by the best assassin himself. How would they kill their teacher and complete Project Korosensei? Could turn Mature but who knows?


Hey guys Crimson here and I had this idea for awhile now but I didn't know how to start it. You see when I first watched Assassination Classroom, I didn't read the description, so when Korosensei walks down the hallway and when Nagisa talks about killing Korosensei, I thought they have to kill Korosensei in order to graduate. What I mean is that they are training to become actual assassin's but I was wrong. So that's where I got my idea from. This might turn out as a mature fanfic but who knows as they won't be playing with toy knives and guns, but instead they be playing with actual knives and gun's. No idea for romantic couples but there and again that isn't the main genre. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.

(Note: Some personalities WILL be different but not completely. Remember that their training to kill, so please bear that in mind.)

Nagisa P.O.V

("My name's Nagisa Shiota and I'm a apprentice of the worlds best assassin known as the Angel of Death which means that I'm studying to become a assassin along with the rest of my class. I'm not sure why, but I'm actually looking forward on becoming a assassin, after all I do enjoy my teacher's lessons. He may be strict sometimes but he also cares about us all even though we'll training with actual guns and knives which can be seriously dangerous if we mess up, after all it just takes one of us to shoot another and their injured or even killed. Same goes for the knives but we just have to be careful not to cut ourselves. A fact about all this is that this project is technically a secret which means the government doesn't know about it, heck not even our parents know about it.") I thought while waiting for our teacher.

("I clearly have no idea what would happen if word managed to get out about this whole project, what would happen to us? How will they react that we've been training to become killers? Well I guess I shouldn't dwell matter for the time being but for now I just have to focus on what I have achieve.") I thought and our teacher finally arrived. "Morning everyone! How are my little assassins doing this morning?" Our teacher asked us. "We'll fine like always Reaper-sensei." Isogai replied but I'm just playing with my knife. "Nagisa-kun, please try not cut yourself while your playing with your blade. After all, this project is meant to be a secret and it'll be a shame if you manage to cut yourself on a blade just because your bored." My teacher lectured me not to play with my knife and I could hear the others giggling over my embarrassment.

"He makes a really good point Nagisa-kun. You do intend to play with your knife a lot as if it was some toy." Kayano told me as she giggled. "Whatever pudding freak." I replied which somewhat angered her. "WHAT!? Because I love pudding doesn't make me a pudding freak Nagisa-kun, besides, your the only guy here who can pretend to be a girl because you look like a girl yourself." Kayano mocked me which I clenched my fist. "That's enough, the both of you! Our teacher Korosensei told us to stop. "Yes sir." We both said in sync. "Anyway class, how was the homework I assigned to you and those who failed will get extra training if you know what I mean." He told us and this extra training he speaks off isn't what you think it is but instead our training will be ten times harder than the rest without help but lucky for me Iv'e already completed it. "Iv'e done it as soon as I got home, so I had no problem with it." I replied which he smirked and that's not good. "Alright then, I'll make sure I give you a harder task next time Nagisa-kun." Shit I just had to open my mouth didn't I?

"Well it sucks to be you Nagisa-kun." Terasaka mocked me which made me want to spar with him next. "Terasaka-kun I'll make sure to give it to you instead if it's alright with Nagisa-kun." I completely burst out with laughter as that's karma for you. WHAT!? Hey Nagisa-kun, I'm begging you, please do not give it to me." I heard Terasaka but I smirked. "Sure Korosensei, please give it to Terasaka-kun as he just said that he wants it." I commented which I just heard him growl. "I'm guessing that Nagisa-kun is really enjoying himself, even though most of the time he's cute and innocent. Makes you think how could a cute little assassin like Nagisa-kun could hurt someone." I immediately blushed once I heard Nakamura which most of the girls began giggling. "How the hell am I cute?" I asked which they began to giggle even more. "Well, your the cutest boy in the class, that's why Nagisa-kun." Yada replied back and I just sighed.

"Now, now everyone, lets not pick on your classmate even though he does look like a girl, but I'm wondering how the rest of you did on your homework." Korosensei told everyone, reminding them he hasn't forgotten about checking how everyone else did.

Later 

"Man I'm exhausted. Your lucky Nagisa-kun that you didn't had to do it if it wasn't for Terasaka-kun otherwise you'll be doing the same as me." Sugino told me and I feel sorry for him. "Well at least he'd let you take breaks but there and again, he'll just lecture you about targets getting away and stuff plus on the otherhand he'll refuse to let you go home until you complete the training." I told Sugino with a sigh. "Well it could be worse right?" Sugino said and there was a familiar face in front of us. "Hey Nagisa-kun, it's been awhile hasn't it?" I couldn't believe it, it's Karma after so long. "Karma-kun! I cannot believe your finally back. I told him and I couldn't believe it.

Well I'm going to leave it there for now you guys and I really hope you guys enjoyed it and tell me what yeah all think as it would really would help me. I loved how I wrote this and I would love to continue. Anyway like always Crimson signing out!


End file.
